The Cries of Nature's Soul
by LadyStush
Summary: Can a mistake be the key to comforting a crying soul.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cries of Nature's Soul**

**Hi I'm still new to the whole writing thing so I would very much like to here you review .**

**I don't own any of these characters or X-men Marvel and Disney do *sighs***

**Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.**

The pain was too much to take. She had managed to hide it for so long that the others didn't see it but it was still there, just beneath the surface. Her power did not allow for her to give vent to her emotions so it just stayed there bottled up until it was too much. In a desperate attempt to dull the pain she decides to drown her pain.

She has been sitting at the bar for the last two hours not even sure what city she is in or how she got there. The bartended occasionally glances her way a look of concern on his face. He is tempted to cut her off but she is paying customer and so he just let it be. He has no right to stop a person from drinking themselves into a coma. Several men have approached her since she's been there; all with the typical pick-up lines most were harmless while a few were a bit too aggressive. Under normal circumstances she would have dealt with them but this wasn't one of those occasions. She was sober enough to not wonder off with any of them but that didn't stop them from trying.

The hour was late now the bartender has just announced last call for drunks when one of the guys from early that night offers to buy her last round. Thinking nothing of it, she takes the drink and accepts his offer to dance.

"Beautiful, why don't you come with me and my friends and we can continue this party somewhere private," the guy whispers in her ear. She can feel his hands start to wonder suggestive over her body this sends warning signals to her brain but the fog of alcohol is too thick for her to fight. As her takes a sip of her drink she starts to feel tired and listless. She feels herself being led to the exit where the cool autumn air caresses her face and for a brief moment she realizes something about her current situation isn't right. She begins to struggle against the hand that holds her to no avail. Whatever was in that last drink she had is now affecting her and she quickly losses the fight.

Through her haze she can hear the voices of two of the men from early as they approach, "Time for some fun Beautiful, too bad you won't remember any of it," one commented while the other two laugh. She tries her best to fight but it's use. She can feel the hands all over her body now, her mind is screaming for them to stop but she is too drugged to respond. A strange heat slowly spreads through her body and pools in her stomach it is one of the effects of the drug. Her mind tries hard to fight against it but the drug has taken control of her body the last thing she remembers is the song of metal being unsheathed.

* * *

Logan steps out of the bar and breathes in the crisp night air he rounds the corner heading to the motel room he's staying in for the night before he hit the road again. He is hit by the sense of arousal which causes him to cringe in disgust. He is about the continue towards his destination when he hears the weak protests of a female voice, curious he approach the sound and is instantly enraged by what he finds.

SNIKT his claws are unsheathed in an instant as he approaches the men surrounding the near unconscious female.

"Why don't you punks leave the lady alone and get lost," he snarls

"It's none of your business so why don't you get lost before something bad happens," one of the guys replies before coming face to face with the man whose adamantium claws are now mere inches away from him. His friends' attentions are now on the stranger who interrupted their fun. He stumbles backward while trying to reach for the knife in his pocket. "Get the Fuck out of here and we won't have any problems," one of the men shouted also drawing a weapon.

"Make me bob!" Logan growls barely containing his anger.

"Get him!" yelled the leader as they all lunge toward Logan in unison. Thinking quickly, Logan is able to avoid them and jumps into a fighting stance as he taunts the leader to come at him, "let's dance bob." Enraged by the taunt, he blindly slashes at Logan as his other two companion attempt to circle him ready to attack again.

"You're gonna wish you didn't interrupt our fun you son of a bitch!" growls their leader.

"Maybe next time you learn some manners and not barge in on a private moment," leers one of his companions.

"I don't think the Lady was interested in your type of fun," Logan replies as he deflects an attack.

One of the men attempt to attack from behind and manages to slash his back before Logan knocks him into the closest wall rendering him unconscious was his other companions tries to attack again. Logan easily avoiding attacks before punching one of the men and kicking the other. Both men recover and attacking again, this time they manage to land a hit as Logan tries to avoid the woman laying unconscious on the ground. He recovers in time to see the leader charging at again and counters his attack with a shot to the stomach. The leader staggers back groaning in pain.

Logan is momentarily distracted by a sound coming from the direction of the woman as she groans in audibly and attempts to stir. This is all the distraction needed by the other guy to land a hit on Logan. He steps back in triumph waiting for Logan to fall. Logan instead howls in rage as he pulls the knife from his back and throws it at the man. "My turn," he growls in a feral voice as he lunges at the man plunging his clawing the man's chest. Shocked at seeing Logan simply pull the knife from his back the man is unable the move in time to avoid the attack.

The leader recovers enough to see his partner falling to the ground and scrambles to his feet in an attempt to get away from the crazed man who had come to the aide of the woman they were about to rape. He manages to get to the corner before Logan lands in front of him. "You think it's fun picking on defenseless women don't you punk?" "Let's see how much fun you have without your little 'friend'." With a flick of his wrist the leader drops to the ground riding in pain as he sees his member laying on the ground beside him.

Logan approaches the woman on the ground and is instantly hit with the sweat of orchids and fresh rain. The scents calls to his beast and he is unable the resist it. As he watches the woman he is overcome by fierce need to protect her despite not knowing who she is. His beast howls inside him fighting to come out and meet the woman whose scent calls to him. She begins to sir but is not aware of her surrounds.

* * *

Ororo tries to fight the haze of the drug that is now in her system. She is still unsure of what is happening or where she is. The heat that has pooled in her stomach is now too intense and she seeks to find some relief. She pulls at her clothes in an attempt to cool herself but it doesn't work. The feeling has spread to her entire body making her restless as she starts caressing herself. The scent of pine and sandalwood assaults her sense making her even more turned on than before. She reaches out towards the scent trying to get closer to it. Her hands land on a rock solid chest as she begins to run her hands over the muscles of the owner of the chest. Unable to get enough her places light kisses all over his chest and neck hoping he would help to relieve the pressure. She tugs at his shirt trying to get closer to him disparate to find the relief that keeps eluding her. She begins to beg him to grant her relief unable to take it anymore. She lets out a whimper as his hands gentle caress her and she hungrily seeks more. She fells herself being pick-up and carried to an unknown location. She clings to him hoping him will grant her what she needs and put an end to the heat that has consumed her body.

His beast fights harder and harder each pasting moment as the scent of the woman's arousal becomes more intense. He struggles with his beast trying hard to prevent himself from doing what the men he just fought attempted to do.

**Mate wants us let us go to her.**

_She is not our mate we don't even know her._

**She is our mate her scent calls to us.**

_She's not our mate! I agree she smells nice but that doesn't make her our mate!_

**SHE IS OUR MATE AND YOU WILL NOT DENY HER!**

That was the last conscious thought Logan has before his beast took control leaving him as a spectator to the events that would happen next. He can only stand by as his beast caress the woman as her fights to take his shirt off as he carries her to his room at the motel where he rest her down so he could retrieve the room key from his pocket. Her hands are now all over him caressing him while she kisses him with a fierce hunger. She moaned into his lips and he swipes his tongue across her soft lips, seeking access. She opened up to him and clutched him tightly.

A growl rumbles in his chest as he barely makes it into the room before she hungrily attacks his mouth. He can't get enough of her sweet taste and greedily seeks more. The Wolverine takes control of the kiss as he kicks the door to the room shut and pushes her up against it. His breaks the kiss long enough to allow her to breathe as he nuzzles her neck trying to absorb as much of her scent as he can. He trails hot kisses down her neck as he takes her shirt off and discards it on the floor.

She moans as he takes the nipple of one breast into his mouth while he caresses the other with his hand. She cries out in pleasure as he switches his attention to the other breast. His hands work their way to her jeans as he removes them leaving her standing in only her underwear. His kisses travel further down to her stomach until they reach the sweet scent of her arousal. He presses his nose against her inhaling deeply letting the scent wash over him. His erection is now painful in his jeans disparate to be freed. With a fleck of his claw her underwear is gone and takes he takes a long lick of her folds severing her taste. She whimpers and grinds herself against his tongue seeking more of the relief he just offered.

Ororo moans out loud as he captures the bundle of nerves in his mouth and suckles it. She grubs for his shoulders to support her weaken knees. Pressing her further into the door, he throws a leg over his shoulder has he darts his tongue into her entrance. She throws back her head against the door and moans at the feel of his tongue moving within. His rough tongue strokes her walls and soon she begins to writhe against him as she quickly approaches her orgasm. With a few more hard thrust of his tongue her walls convulse around his tongue as she reaches her release. He licks her juices clean and lowers her leg to the floor.

She barely manages to hold herself up on shaking legs as he kisses her again letting her taste herself on his lips. Ororo's hands reach out to stroke the bulge in his pants as his member strains against it disparate to be freed. The Wolverine is unable to resist any longer and rids himself of his clothes. He probes her entrance with the head of his member coating himself in her juices.

She begins to writhe against him trying to get closer to him seeking release from the heat that is once again building inside her.

"Please" the only word she can manage as she grinds against him. The Wolverine growls deep in his chest.

**MATE!**

In one swift move he enters her unaware that she is a virgin. This causes her to scream out in pain as tears run down her cheeks. Outside; lightening flashes brightly illuminating the room and is followed by the loud crackle of thunder. Hearing her cry out and smelling her tears he freezes and looks into her eyes. He proceeds to shower her with butterfly kisses as he walks them to the bed. He gently lays her on the bed still buried deep within her. He continues to kiss her as he caresses her sides waiting for her to relax and adjust to his large size.

Moments past as she grows accustom to him within her. Ororo wiggles her hips encouraging him to move. He pulls out almost completely before entering her again cautiously to avoid causing her any further pain. When he sees that she shows no sign of discomfort he sets a steady pace allowing her to adjust to the rhythm of his strokes. It is not long before she begins to follow his movements as she once again feels the heat build within her.

Ororo soon moan out loud begging him for more. Unable to resist his mate's pleads, he increases his speed thrusting harder and faster into her relishing her sweet sounds of pleasure as he begins to grunt his own pleasure. The storm outside reflects her mood as she gets closer to her release. She quickly losses control as it begins to wash over her causing her walls to tighten around him. Sensing that she is close, he doubles his effort which pushes her over the edge. He only gives her a moment before he continues to thrust harder and faster into her again seeking his own release.

He switches their position as he now takes her from behind with a more demanding pace than before. He soon feels his own release approach and with a loud howl he releases his seed deep within her womb as he bites into her neck staking his claim. Another bout of blinding lightening fills the room as the mixture of pleasure and pain sends her into another earth shatter orgasm before they both collapse onto the bed completely spent.

After amount he withdraws from her body and gathers her protectively towards him. The Wolverine nuzzles her neck lovely the smell of his scent that now covers her body. His last thoughts are of his mate as he succumbs to the blissful peace of sleep. The storm outside having calmed to the soft patters of rain drops on the window.

* * *

It is just before dawn when Logan regained control of his beast who is content to relinquish control after having claimed his mate. Logan is overcome with guilt after he replays the events of the night before. He glances over to see the young beauty whose long silver hair spreads across his pillow as the faint light of dawn attempts to shine on her caramel skin. He can still smell her alluring scent which is now mixed with his. He also smells a hint of blood which remains him again of the guilt he now feels having taken her innocence. He goes into the bathroom and returns with a basin and cloth as he gently cleans her knowing the drug was now out of her system. Seeing the evidence of her blood and his seed on her does not make it any easier for him. He does his best to clean and dress her before leaving the room.

He makes his way to the front desk with instructs for the receptions to see to it that the lady in his room returns home safely after he had discovered her address from her ID in her clothes. He gets on his bike and drives off too guilty to think about what he had done, what his beast had done.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again with another chapter. I still think about the direction this story is going to go. **

**I still do not own any right to these character and I'm not making any money from this. *wish I were***

**Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

_He growls into her neck as his hands caresses her. She is unable to contain the moan that escapes her as he suckles the junction in between neck._

"_Mine!" he growls as he passively captures her nipple in his mouth and suckles hungrily as his hand teases her other breast. She is unable to do anything but surrender to the pleasure and is soon lost in the feel of his lips and his alluring scent. _

"_Please!" she cries out wanting the release that seems to be just out of reach. He senses her impatient and begins to trail hot kisses over her other breast blazing a path over her stomach only pausing to trace his tongue around her bellybutton before dipping his tongue into it. She shivers and parts her legs as he places light kisses on her sex. He growls in approval as he fondles her discovering how wet she was. He slips a finger inside her and she is almost undone. He groans at the feel of how tight she is and enters her with another finger. She bucks wildly against his hand at the new sensation as soft moans escape her lips. She almost cries out her disappointment when he withdraws his finger but she soon moans out loud at the touch of his tongue as it sweeps over her sex. She is writhing uncontrollable as he suckles he little bundle of nerves into his mouth. _

"_Cum for me my Goddess" he rumbles against her sending shockwaves through her system. He tongue darts into her and she is sent crashing over the edge..._

Ororo shoots up in bed breathing heavily as sweat pours down her body. It is the third time this week she has had this dream. Taking a deep breathe, she gets out of bed and walks over to the window leading to the balcony hoping the night air would cool her body and thoughts. It's been two weeks since she wake up to find herself in that motel room with no idea what had happened or how she got there. The only thing she remembers is the scent of Sandalwood and Pine that for some stranger reason had a comforting effect on her. She still had no idea what truly happened that night except for the flashes of memories that would pop into her head from time to time.

Ororo shivers, not from the night air but from thoughts of the dream that had disturbed her sleep. She had not told anyone what had happened to her and they had not thought to ask since they were all to glad that she had returned home safely. Jean had insisted on checking her out saying she wanted to make sure Ororo was ok. But Ororo had refused stating she was ok and wanted some time alone. It wasn't easy, but she was able to avoid their questions as to why she had left in the first place. That was a question she was not ready to answer.

Giving up on finding any sleep for the rest of the night, Ororo decided to go for a flight around the mansion since dawn was already approaching. Flying was one of the few things that helped her to focus her thoughts; working in her personal greenhouse garden was the other. The night air worked wonders to calm her rioting thoughts.

She was able to regain some sense of calm by the time she returned to her room to get ready for another long day. After showering and dressing, Ororo headed to the kitchen for breakfast before heading to her first class of the day. It was Friday: so she only had two classes to teach that day. Upon entering the kitchen she Jean and Scott already at the table while Hank was getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Ro," Scott and Jean replied in answer.

"Good morning to you as well Ororo," Hank said as he approached the table. "Care for a cup of coffee?" he offered.

"Thank you Hank, I would appreciate that very much."

"How are you today Ro?" Jean asked seeing the hints of dark circles under Ororo's eyes.

"I am fine thank you" was her reply while trying to avoid the suspicious looks Jean was giving her.

_You know you can tell me anything Ro. I'm here if you need to talk._

_I'm fine Jean honestly. _

Know there was something going on with her friend that she wasn't talking about, Jean reluctantly accepted Ororo's answer and decided to wait until she was ready to talk.

"Do you have any plans for the evening? Scott and I are going to the movie and would like for you to come with us."

"It's a lovely offer but I'm afraid I most decline I would feel like I'm a third wheel on your date."

"Nonsense! It will be like old times, the three of us going to the movies on the Friday night; just friends hanging out."

"As tempting as that offer is I'm sorry maybe some other time."

Jean accepted her decline if reluctantly. The rest of the conversation when by with discussions of the day's plans and training session schedules for the students.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Ororo was able the finally lay rest to her dreams from the night before. She had decided to send the night quietly reading when the Professor requested her presents in his study.

"Ororo, could you meet me in my study? Something has come to my attention and I feel you might be able to some light on it."

"I will be there shortly Professor."

Five minutes later Ororo was sitting in a chair across from the Professor looking at photo of what appear to but an attack on three men.

"Aww… Professor, why would these pictures be interesting to me?" Ororo asked.

"I was hope you could offer some insight. The local police found these men in an alley two weeks ago. From what I gathered, there were no know witnesses and the men have said very little to help the cops."

"Again I fail to see how I can help in this situation Professor."

"The alley where these men were found was within the area you said you were and I was hoping you may have witnessed something suspicious that may offer clues to what happened to these men."

"I am not sure if there is much I can offer in terms of help professor these pictures are not bringing anything to thing to mind."

"According to the police reports, these men calm to have been attacked by and animal of some sort if their reports are to be believed. Each man has given their own account of the incident with very conflicting story and when accepted how the attack start they gave very vague answer which lead the authorities to believe there is more to the situation than what the men are offering."

Seeing the still confused look can her face, the professor continued hoping the rest of the report would help to answer some of her question.

"One thing the men seem to have in common is the fact that their attacked had metal claws coming out of his hands."

_The sound of metal being drawn_

"Ororo dear are you already?" the professor ask upon seeing the faraway look on Ororo's face. Hearing the professor's voice brought her back to the present. Ororo shook her head and looked back to face the professor.

"I am Professor. I'm alright, I not sure what just happen. I seem to but a bit distracted it must be the tiredness of the day catching up to me. Were you saying something?"

"I was saying the injuries these men suffered seem to be consistent with that of a blade of some sort however, the injuries are all very precise." He leaned over the table to show her what he meant. She saw the injuries on one of the men was very clean for a stab wound and that there were such three identical ones.

"You don't believe these were done by a regular blade do you?" she asked.

"No my dear, I suspect they may have been done by a mutant. Who, I'm not entirely sure."

"Do you wish me to get a team and investigate the incident Professor?"

"For now I want you and the others to be on the alert just in case it's a mutant and they may pose a danger to the community."

"Ok Professor I'll let the others know to keep an eye out."

"Ororo are you alright? I have been concerned about you since you return."

"I'm fine Professor."

"You know you can talk to me. Does it have anything to do with what happened a few months ago, was that why you felt the need to leave?" Ororo paused for a moment. She should have seen this coming He knew her better than anyone. Now he had the look on his face of a concerned parent. She hesitated but then nodded afraid to speak for the emotions that were beginning to come to the surface. Within moments he was at her side with a comforting arm around her.

"Oh my dear Ororo I had feared that you were not truly over what had happened." The tears began the silently fall as he held gently comforting her knowing she was still not ready to speak about what happened.

* * *

They were getting worse. The blackouts seem to be happening more often now. His beast was more restless than before. It seemed to be searching for something and Logan was really not up for another pointless struggle. It has been a month since the 'incident' but he didn't feel any less guilty or was he in anyway close to coming to term with it. Now he sits at the bar having a few drinks before moving on to the next town.

"Hello Logan it's being a long time. You're a very hard man to find." Logan growls at the sound of the voice before him.

"The point was not to be found especially by the like of you."

"You represent a very substantial investment to the people who hired me to find you."

"Well you can go back to Magneto and take him I said GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Logan growls out before attack the man next to him.

"Who said anything about Magneto, runt!" growled out the other man as he launched his own attack.

Both men wrestle their way throughout the bar, crashing into tables and breaking chairs. Patrons scramble to avoid the carnage they left in their wake. Both men fought their way until they found their way to the street via the glass window of the bar. Logan was the first to right himself as he charge towards his assailant.

"Who the fuck sent you Creed?" he yelled as he slashed his clawed at Sabretooth.

"Don't worry about that runt you should be more concerned with what I'm gonna do to you before I hand you over." Sabretooth growled in reply. He was about to attack again when Sabretooth suddenly fell to the ground.

"Hello Logan he should be out for a few hours. I see not much has changed with you since we last spoke."

"Hello Chuck what brings you here." Logan relies as he steps toward the new comer.

"I was hoping you can answer a few questions for me." Charles offered in answer. "You're not an easy man to locate. It took me quite some time to track you down."

"What is it you want? I gotta take care of the trash before I head out." Logan replied pointing towards Sabretooth.

"I came across some photos of three men who were attacked in an alley four weeks ago. Their injuries look suspiciously like your handy work."

"Those punks got what they deserved. The bastards drugged and was about to rape a woman when I stumbled onto them."

"That clears up the gaps in their stories. The offer for you still stands Logan. You would be a valuable asset to us."

"As I said before Chuck thanks, but no thanks. I'm not much of a team players these days." At his statement, Charles took a closer look at Logan and notices what he had missed since he first arrived.

"It's happening again isn't it? He is fighting you for control and he is slowly winning." At the Professor's words Logan turned away from his gaze. "How long has this been happening Logan? You what triggered the change this time?"

Logan remained silent not sure if he can tell Charles the true.

"I see. I can help you like the last time all you need do is ask."

"I'm not sure you can help me with this one. It's happening faster than before and the changes, it's getting harder to change back."

"Let me talk to it, try to find out why this is happening. As usual I won't look at anything you don't want me too." Charles offers at Logan's look of concern. "I might be able to slow the changes as well."

"Alright, Alright but make it quick I ain't too fond of you poking around in my head."

"Just relax your mind as much as you can and I'll do my best." The journey into Logan's mind was never an easy one for Charles. But he was able to get most of the barriers and blocks present in his mind until he was able to communicate with Logan's beast.

"Why are you here." It growled out at the intruders.

"Hello Wolverine. What seems to be causing this latest unrest with you?"

"He denies our mate and refuses to go to her. We sense she is troubled and needs us yet he refuses to do anything about it."

"Your mate?" the professor asked curious now, "I was not aware you chose a mate why did he wish to leave her."

"He does not see her as our mate and gave in to his silly human guilty after we claimed her." Hearing this, Charles was shocked. Could his beast have caused him to do something he now regrets?

"I see. How do you know that your 'mate' is troubled?" Charles asked, curious.

"We share a bond with her and can sense what she is feeling," was the beast's reply to Charles's question.

"I will see what I can do to help you both maybe you can find some middle ground." The beast's response was a grunt not sure the Professor can convince his other half to get pass his silly human guilt.

The Professor took a deep breath as he recovered from his journey into Logan's mind. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before he finally spoke.

"It seems you have a lot to explain Logan. This woman who is she, and how did it happen?" Logan saw silent for a moment before he took a deep breath and proceeded to explain the events of the night a month ago. When he was finish, Charles saw the guilt that ate away at Logan and knew he truly regretted what had happened.

"Do you know where she is now?" Charles asked.

"Back with her family I assumed. It ain't like I plan on showing up at her door step unannounced anytime soon."

"Your beast claims there is a connection to the girl, that he senses her feelings. Is that right?" Logan paused for a moment not sure how to answer the question. Final he spoke in a low voice, one the Professor almost didn't hear.

"It's weird, I'm not sure if it's my imagination or not but at time I feel things that don't make since. Other times, it's the dreams. Sometimes I almost think there real and I have the urge to go find her."

"I think you may need to find this person whoever she is. Whatever connection you have with this girl seem to be a major cause for your situation. Maybe by confronting her you may be able to get pass this guilt and come to term with it." Seeing the look on Logan's face he continued. "I know there is a possibility of charges brought against you for rape but it may be the right thing to do."

"I'm not sure Chuck. It might turn out worse for the girl seeing me again and if Sabretooth ain't a lying piece of trash, there are people still after me which will do anything to get to no matter who gets caught in the crossfire. I ain't about to do that to some girl I don't even know."

"Will have to confront her at some time in order to get pass this."

**She's close we can smell her sense we need to go to her.**

_No! I told you before, she's not our mate. We don't ever know who she is._

While Logan continued with his argument with his beast, the Professor's thoughts were interrupted.

_Professor we have an emergency. The brotherhood are attacking downtown Manhattan and there was a report of mutant activity thirty minutes from your location. Scott has a team headed to Manhattan and is leading to term headed to the other location. He believes the attack in Manhattan is a distraction. I'm on my way to get you now._

_Ok Storm my meeting is over I'll see you shortly._

"Chuck I gotta run. Something doesn't smell right. I'll get back to you on that offer."

"Logan you know where to find if you need to continue this conversation." Throwing Sabretooth unto the back of his bike Logan was off. It wasn't long before Storm arrival in the jet.

"Professor we need to get out of here and head back to the mansion."

"Going somewhere?" a voice snarled from behind them.

**There you have it another chapter in what a hope is an exciting story. Can't wait to start on the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm still here and I have heard your request. I've had an extremely busy semester and I'm about to have another one. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you guys like this new chapter. Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I do own any of the characters in this story Marvel/Disney do.

* * *

"Going somewhere?" a voice snarled from behind them.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that," said another as it approached them. Storm's blue eyes glowed white as she prepared for an attack. The ground quaked as Avalanche attacked splitting the ground open. Storm responded by shooting lightning bolts in the direction that the quake started while trying to avoid the dragon shaped flames that were coming from the opposite direction. The Professor tried using his telepathy against the attackers only to discover that they both had mental blocks. Calling forth the rain, Storm was able to douse the flames but her distraction was enough for Avalanche to send another attack which knocks her off balance.

_Ororo are you all right._

_I am Professor just a little shaken. _

_Are you able to get us out of here quickly? I sense there is more happening than a simple delay._

_I'll try my best Professor._

Flying into the sky, Storm was able to spot Pyro at the other end where the second attack came from. She directed the rain in that direction while lightning was sent at Avalanche. She was able to subdue her opponents but not before, she was stuck hard by a rock to the back of her head, which caused her to lost consciousness. She started falling quickly from the sky as Charles tried his best to get to her before she fell to the ground. He was able to get to her just in time to break the fall. He tried as best he could to get them back to the jet where he entered the emergency auto pilot codes that would get them home.

_Jean I'm on my way back Ororo is injured I need your assistance._

_I'll be in the hanger when you arrival Professor._

Twenty minutes later the jet landed in the hang where Jean was there to meet them. She took Ororo to the infirmary room they had prepared so she could be treated her injuries and ran test to ensure there were no serious injuries.

After determining it was determined that, the injuries were not life threating, Ororo was left to recover in the infirmary overnight.

_Ororo's heart beats like a drum in her ears as she runs as fast as she can. She keeps running not sure why. She doesn't know if she is running to or from something. The only thing she knows is that she had to keep moving. _

_You must find him._

_Who is there? Where are you?_

_You must find him before it is too late._

_Who are you? Looking in the distance she could see a form emerge from the shadows but as quickly as it appears it disappears again. She tries to follow only to have the scene change to the night she was attacked. She sees the blurred images but is unable to make sense of it. Through the haze of the scene she hears the voice that has lingered in her dreams for the past month. Again she sees the figure she was chasing and follows it again. _

_He is searching for you. You must find him._

_Again, as Ororo approaches, the figure disappears and the scene changes to the dream she has had for the past month. This time she is about to face her lover as he approaches…_

"Ro are you awake? I had a noise coming from your room and came in to make sure everything was ok." Scott looks over a groggy Ororo as she tries to fight the haze of sleep.

"I'm fine Scott how long was I out?" She sits up in bed and tries to focus on Scott, "the last thing I remember was a sharp pain in my head then everything went black."

"You slept through the night and most of the day. It's pretty late in the afternoon.." Scott replied.

"What happened? Is the professor ok?"

"I am fine my dear," Charles responded as he enter the room. "You took quite a hit to the head last night. Jean said you should be fine but she suggests you rest a day or two. Hank will be back today; he will give you a full examination and clear you to return to your duties."

* * *

"Have there been any other attacks since last night?" Charles asked as everyone settled in their seats.

"No Professor. Everything appears to be quiet after those attacks." Scott responded as he handed Charles his reports. "Apart from the damages that were caused, there is nothing major to report."

"What about the other location?"

"Pretty much the same." Bobby relied.

"Was there any reports of anything stolen?"

"Two labs were broken into. One reported some supplies missing be nothing that can't be replace while the other didn't say what was stolen just that they would like to keep the incident quiet." Hank said as he entered the room. "The owners insist on having there people deal with locating what was lost."

"Is Ro cleared to leave the med ward?" Scott asked.

"Yes but she has to take it easy all her tests were fine just waiting for the results of two others but they should be done by the end of the day."

"Professor may I speak with you after the meeting."

"Yes Hank. Is did something serious happen?"

"No. It may not be anything at all but I rather discuss it with you first."

"Is there anything else to report?" Charles asked his team.

"No Professor."

"Well then this meeting is adjourned. Keep me posted on the labs and find out what was stolen. I fear there is something we may be over looking."

"Okay Professor will do."

"Hank, meet me in my office and we can discuss this concern of yours privately."

"Jean, would you mind covering Ororo's classes for a few days?"

"No problem Professor."

* * *

Last night was a blur after he spoke to the Professor. He remembered smelling her scent although it was a little different than he remembered but it was her. Before his beast could go after her, he was ambush by a gang of mutants he never met before. They had appear out of nowhere without a scent to announce their presence. That made him on easy. Everyone has a smell but whatever they were, there was nothing on them that carried a smell. They were tougher than they looked but no match for him. Once the fight started him noticed, they had power but no skill and he was able to use that to his advantage. Out of nowhere, he felt it. A pain like nothing he could remember. After that, his Beast went berserk and took over, howling as if he was hurt. The mutants that attacked were nothing more that food for the rats once he was done with them. That next thing he knew he was but to kill Creed when a voice stopped him. She called out to him and then she was gone again. His beast seems to have calmed enough for him to take over again. Whoever those mutants were, they pick a wrong night ambush him all that was left of them could not be recognized.

_What the hell happened last night? What did you do to those guys that attacked us?_

**They were in our way they stop us from getting to our mate and we thought we lost her, we couldn't feel her anymore.**

_What do you mean lost her?_

**You felt the pain didn't you? **

Silence….

**Do not deny it. We both felt it, it's why we were in pain our connection with she was gone but somehow she came back. We need to get to her. She will need us very soon. She will need us to protect her. **

_What the hell you mean by that? I told you before we can't go to her. She's not our MATE!_

He beast was enraged by Logan's declaration and started to fight for control. The battle was vicious but it ended in a deadlock neither wanting to give in. Logan was exhausted he had had enough it was time to get help but first he needed to find out about those punks who came after him and why.

* * *

"What seems to be the problem Hank?"

"It may just be a glitch in the machine that is why I had two extra tests run to make sure. I know this may be a bit personal to ask but is Ororo dating someone Professor?"

"Not that I am aware of. She has always been a very private person. Why do you ask what does this have to do with her test results?"

"It may not have anything to do with her results but I just wanted to make some sense of the test I ran."

"Did you discuss this with her during her examination Hank?"

"Some of it, yes but I did not want to seem intrusive or alarm her if there was nothing to worry about. I thought approaching you first about it may be better."

"You may be right Hank, she still hasn't mentioned anything about that night four weeks ago we don't know what may or may not have happened."

"Professor if I may, is she still having problems with that issue a few months ago? The stress from that incident may explain a lot."

"I'm not quite sure she seems to be doing a lot better but I may be wrong. I try not to invade her privacy on the matter since it is something we both agreed that I will not do to her." "However her mental state has become less volatile since the event."

"I believe it's best I see the results from the test before a draw any conclusions Professor."

"Inform me if there are any problems with Ororo's recovery. She will have our support if she needs it."

"The results should be in I will discuss them with her first just in case she is not ready for them to be made public."

* * *

Something was off. She sensed it the moment he entered the room. His approach was very solemn despite his gentle demeanor. She wondered what on her results would cause him to be so distressed. As far as what she was told, she hadn't suffered any major effects form the fight other than the concussion. The tests were done to clear her of any internal injuries they might have missed. She watched as he pulled the chair closer to the bed and took a seat.

"Ro, I have your results back but do you mind if I ask you some personal questions. They may help me to better understand the results of your latest test."

Ororo hesitated a moment before she nodded her consent.

"It's alright Hank I will answer your questions if it means I get out of this bed sooner."

Hank was a little uncomfortable for a moment before he spoke.

"Ro you are free to pass on a question if you believe it is too person but I would like for you to answer as accurately as you can." Hank took a deep breath before starting with his question. "Ro, can you tell me the date of your last period?"

Ororo paused for a moment before she answered. "I'm not quite sure it has always been irregular so it was difficult to say a set date."

"That's alright." Hank answered while he wrote on his clipboard. "Have you been experiencing any nausea or vomiting? Tiredness, faint spells, stress or mood swings?"

Ororo was a bit puzzled but took a moment to think before she answered. "I don't think I've been sick since Kitty's attempt at making Chilly last week. However I have been a little tired lately but it's nothing serious."

"What about your stress levels, have you been stressed out lately? I know you don't want to talk about what happened last month but can you tell me what happened that night."

"Why is that important to the test results? As I said before that night is all a blur. I don't remember much of what happen."

"Calm down Ro. I'm not trying to upset you. I just need you to answer these questions."

Ororo took a deep breath to try and relax but there was still a slight feeling of panic that would not go away. That next few questions only made the panic worst.

"Are you seeing someone Ro? If so, have you been sexually active with this person?"

"What is going on Hank? Why are you asking these questions? I don't see why they are relevant to a concussion."

Hank paused for a moment. He wasn't sure how she would react to the result if he told her now and he was beginning to suspect that she was gonna need the support of everyone once he told her what was going on. He suddenly felt very angry because if his theory is true someone had hurt his friend and they needed to pay for what they had done.

Seeing the change on Hank's face, Ororo became very worried. What was going on, why was he mad? Is he mad at me? I need to know what those results say.

"Hank, you're scaring me. What's going on? What do the results say?"

Hank tried as best he could to compose himself before he was able to tell her the results.

"I'm not sure how you will react to these result but I need you to stay as calm as you can." He took a moment to gather his thoughts before he proceeded. "Ro I run two different tests and received the same results. Ro you're pregnant."

Ororo was stunned. "That's impossible! You're joking. You have to be. Hank that can't be right, I've never been with anyone before." Ororo started to panic. How could she be pregnant? It's just not possible.

Hank reached out to put a calming hand on Ororo's shoulder.

"Ro, can you remember anything that may be able to help me better understand this. From what I've learned, you are just a few weeks into your pregnancy which means something must have happened last month that you have blocked out or do not remember."

"I don't remember anything!" She answered unable to calm her racing mind. The weather outside was beginning to reflect her current distress. The winds started howling causing the trees to shake violently. The once sapphire sky was now an ominous gray.

Charles saw the sudden change and knew something was not right.

_Hank is Ororo okay? The weather is changing very quickly. _

_Professor, can you come to the infirmary? I believe Ororo may need your help to calm her down._

It wasn't long before Charles was in the room with Hank and Ororo. As he went up to Ororo to place a comforting arm around her, he gave Hank a questioning look.

"It's okay my dear. Please try to remind calm and we'll figure out what's going on."

Ororo took a few deep breaths as she leaned into the professor's comforting embrace. They remind like that for some time until Ororo had fallen asleep. After checking one long time to ensure she was okay, Hank and Charles left the room and went to his office. Hank took a seat and proceeded to organize the results of Ororo's test to make sure there was nothing he missed. Charles sat watching as Hank silently scanned the document with a solemn expression on his face. The thought that something was wrong with Ororo left him distressed. While all his students mean the world to him, Ororo was like a daughter to him ever since he found her and took her away from the horrible conditions she once lived in. Hank finally looked up from his papers to face the professor. Once he was sure nothing was incorrect on the test he had run, he tried to find a way to tell Charles the true.

"Professor, Charles, you know that I'm revealing this without her consent only because I believe this is something you need to know in order to help her. Once the reality of what's going on finally hits her she will have a lot of decisions she needs to make. That will be the time when she will need the support of everyone to help her through this."

"What is wrong with Ororo? What could have caused her such grief that caused a small hurricane in the back of the mansion? Hank, what going on? Is she sick? Did something happen? What is it?"

Hank looked at Charles understanding his anxiety over Ororo's wellbeing tried as best he could to find the words to tell Charles but nothing he thought of could lessen the blow his next statement was about to inflict. Taking a deep breath, He decided the direct approach would be best.

"Charles, Ororo is pregnant and I believe it may be the result of rape."

* * *

A lone scout stood nervously awaiting his master's attention not quite such what he should expect. The mission and failed despite his best efforts. Now he was the one to deliver the bad news. It wasn't long before the man in the chair turned to give his attention to scout.

"Report!" He commanded in low menacing voice. The scout shivered as if the temperature had suddenly dropped.

"Ss…sir the mission, it… well."

"Spit it out! I don't have all day."

"We failed to capture the subject sir. However the distractions were successful. We obtained the items you need."

"And the experiments, what of their performance?"

The scout wasn't sure if he should tell the true and risk his master's wrath or pretend he had not heard the question.

"They were up stable sir….They were easily destroyed. There was nothing that could be recovered from fight."

The scout listened to the growl that came from master as he turned a nasty shade of purple before he was able to calm himself down. When he finally spoke it was in a tone that while calm, would make even the meanest criminal shudder in fear.

"I see. Is there any evidence that will connect the incident to me?"

"No sir the mind control was able to erase the last 24 hours from their minds."

"Good. Oh wait one more thing…" There was bright flash then the room dark again. "Your services are no longer needed." The master went back to his monitors. The smell of burnt flesh barely registering in his mind as he continued to work on his experiment. "Soon I will get what I need and then Weapon X will be mine!"

That's all for now folks. I'll tried my best to add more chapters soon.


End file.
